


Nightmares

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [7]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Joy had nightmares and Jane ends up sharing her bed.Part 7.





	Nightmares

The scream that pierced the night had woken Jane immediately, she had moved swiftly, quietly ushering both Grace and her mother back into their bedrooms before continuing to the bedroom that Joy had been sleeping in, moving quickly to lock them both in before approaching the bed and the sobbing woman curled there.

“Joy... Hey... Hey... Shhh...”

Jane had moved to sit quietly beside Joy, moving to cradle her closer. The nightmares that had plagued Joy had never once really left her alone. Joy had needed someone to care and now, finally, she had someone. Jane had remained where she was, rocking Joy gently until she was sure that Joy was asleep again, easing her down carefully into the bed before, carefully, stepping over her so that she could settle behind her, curling around Joy and tucking them both under the blankets, curling Joy into her chest, keeping her close. This would have been her first time sharing a bed and, given time, she may well had psyched herself out about it, this way, when Joy most needed her, it had felt natural.


End file.
